Bryan Calvert
Name: Bryan Calvert Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 10th School: Bathurst High Homeroom: Ms. Gussie's Class Hobbies and Interests: Muay Thai kickboxing, custodial arts Appearance: Bryan has his father's eyes and his mother's nose. He's not ugly per se, but he's not very attractive either. His hair is brown, but that's of little importance; he's kept his head shaved since 8th grade. He claims that hair is a liability. He sports a goatee that for some reason is red instead of brown, and which he insists is natural. He had an eyebrow ring for a while, but it was ripped out 'by accident'. He is 5'11 (he says 6') and 183 lbs. This, combined with his nearly always aggrivated demeanor makes him pretty threatening. Not to mention the vein in his head that flares up from time to time. His attire usually consists of his large black Davidsons (the only pair of shoes he owns), overalls with the knees ripped to shreds, and a black Motörhead t-shirt which he rarely washes. He wears a belt to keep his overalls suspended waisthigh, allowing the straps to dangle at his hips. He occasionally goes commando when he runs out of clean underwear. He wears a small silver cross necklace under his shirt (he doesn't bother to explain why; he isn't religious). He is third-generation Irish, and he's reluctantly aware that he is in fact a stereotype. Biography: This kid's got a short fuse on him. During his early years of gradeschool he was diagnosed with ADD and some symptoms of tourrets. Being picked on for his habits of twitching and verbal outbursts, he developed an uncontrollable temper that led him into numerous quarrels with other students. This resulted in detentions, then suspensions, then counselling, then finally an ultimatum: cut the shit or get out, kid. Not in those words, of course. The school counsellor advised Bryan's parents to enroll him in some kind of sports team or something to help him burn off steam. That didn't work. He just got in fights with the other little soccer players. A family friend suggested they try the Muay Thai gym downtown, adding that martial arts taught discipline (what a crock). Duped by this age-old lie, they took him to Neilson's Muay Thai. Reg Neilson was skeptical about teaching someone so young, but in the end he figured "What the hell, they start teaching 'em when they're--what, six?--in Thailand." And with that breviloquent statement, Bryan began his training in Thai kickboxing. As unforgiving as it was, Bryan loved every aspect of his tutelage. Neilson was a Korean War veteran, and had an endless repertoire of interesting stories to tell. Bryan came to greatly admire and respect old Neilson, and Neilson in turn believed Bryan had great potential in Muay Thai. With much effort, Bryan finished gradeschool with a mere two other altercations, neither of which were very serious. What's more, his twitching seemed to subside slowly but surely during this period. Eventually it went away altogether. Highschool started. Bryan hated the other students, some being kids he knew and hated in gradschool, some just being pricks in general. Fortunately, highschool fights were far superior to those of his earlier days. You didn't have to fight in the schoolyard or the hallway; you could simply meet the bastard at the park and kick his teeth in there instead. No consequence. That is, as long as you didn't kill him or put him into a coma or anything. And whenever Bryan came home with a black eye or a fat lip, he could just chalk it up to sparring at Neilson's. He unintentionally landed a spot in a school gang (the not-so-infamous Bloody Fists) by beating the shit out of a previous member. Not that he enjoyed the company of any of them in particular; they were just a bunch of everyday schoolyard bullies. But his affiliation to the Fists made the everyday jackass think twice before even looking at Bryan the wrong way. In this way he became even easier to provoke, unfortunately to an extent where he came off as just as much of a bully as his cohorts. It was through these young hooligans that he met someone very influential to his spare time: Jack Daniels. He couldn't find a girlfriend, or even a date for that matter. This was kind of frustrating, but at the same time, hey, at least you don't have to put up with all the drama. His grades weren't exactly stellar, but he certainly lost no sleep over them. Highschool was no big deal. Last year Bryan was involved in something of an altercation. During a football game he allegedly beat Franklyn's star receiver unconscious, then got into another fight with one of their lineman. He was suspended for a month; unfortunately, it was nearing the end of the year, so the duration lasted over his final exams and he failed all of his classes automatically. He returned to the 10th grade this year, but somehow managed to get into a fight with the exact same lineman at the first game of the season. This time, however, he was cut some slack because the fight was cut short mere seconds in...also no one had to be hospitalized. Instead of suspension he was to serve his spare periods assisting the custodian in his duties for three months. Bryan developed a friendship with the janitor and returned several weeks later to the same position, however this time volunteering. Go figure. In any case, he is no more or less alienated from his classmates as he was last year. At least he's in the same homeroom as the Bloody Fists' leader, so he's become something of a right-hand man apparently. You'd think being held back would've changed his highschool social life, wouldn't you? Nope. Personalitywise, Bryan doesn't have a lot to offer. He takes himself too seriously, and this can probably be connected to his short temper. Said temper has caused him to alienate everyone around him save for a select few individuals. However, he does maintain a below-average stress level, according to his psychologist. This could be because of his psysically demanding hobby. According to his father, he'd probably put forth an effort to reach out to others if he wasn't s'damn proud. He's not exceptionally booksmart, but he is streetsmart to an extent. In a way he is honorable; he thinks it's cowardly to hit in the nads or while someones back is turned, and he never hits girls (even though this can be trying at times). These virtues would've been lost on Bryan had it not been for Reg Neilson and CJ. Advantages: He is in good physical condition and is proficient in hand-to-hand combat. He has a high threshold for pain and doesn't panic easily. Disadvantages: He is impatient and quick to anger, and doesn't adequately think things through. He has the worst negotiational skills on the planet. Number: B12 --- Designated Weapon: SPAS-12 Pump-Action Shotgun Conclusions: I don't think B12 will have to worry too much about hand-to-hand combat, seeing as he rolled quite the sufficient weapon. Bryan's got the potential to be quite a contender, that is, if he doesn't let his temper get the better of him. The above biography is as written by CycoKiller. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Dan Birch, Jordan McKiernan, Zachary Foreman, Kyle Rizea, Shae Arnav, Harry Constantine Killed by: N/A Collected Weapons: Allies: Tori Johnson, Mariavel Varella, Seth Mattlock Enemies: Harry Constantine, Walter Smith Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Bryan. In order from first to finish. *Built to Survive *The Very Basic Will to Live *Dan Birch *Hiding in the Barn *Well... Isn't This Fucking Great?! *Tom and Becky *The Remake *Checking In *Stopping for the Night (Content Warning) *Walking to School *The Wicked Game *Cold Cash and Colder Hearts *We Survive by Friendship *Bodom Beach Terror *This Could Be Anywhere in the World Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Bryan Calvert. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Kick. Ass. - Jotun Rad. - Baby_G You killed two of my characters! Will you have my first born child and raise it in the image of you? - Scipher